


All in the Past

by Aceofstars16



Series: Imperial AU [1]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Imperial AU, Star Wars Rebels AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8569396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceofstars16/pseuds/Aceofstars16
Summary: Based on medly-arts Imperial AU, specifically this picture.In it, Sabine is a Commander for the Empire and goes by the name Ria Tala, and Ezra is a sith who goes by Dev Morgan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I may write more drabbles about this AU in the future, thus why it is part of a series, I may even branch off and write Hera and Kanan and where they are in this AU, who knows!  
> [Tumblr post](http://aceofstars16.tumblr.com/post/153100813978/i-know-its-a-long-shot-but-could-you-write)

Ria wanted to ignore him, she wanted to just keep working. But his presence would not be ignored, and it would be unwise to pretend he wasn’t there.

“What are you doing here?” She asked, without looking up from her papers. It may not have been the best choice of words, but she didn’t want to deal with him right now. She had too much on her mind.

“You’re working late again.”

That took her by surprise. “What’s it to you? I have a lot of work to do.” Was he sent to check on her? To make sure she was being efficient. To make sure she was doing her job well? It would seem the sort of thing that the Empire would do. But just because she understood why they did it, didn’t mean she always appreciated it. If they would just let her do her job without interfering she would be much more efficient. That was the Empire though, and she knew better than to complain. Especially since her rank could always be stripped away. And she had worked too hard to let that happen.

“No work gets done if you die from exhaustion either.”

Ria glanced up for just a moment. Morgan was leaning against the wall, watching her silently. She wished she could read his expression, but at the moment, all emotion was hidden, leaving her to guess what his play was. The Empire wasn’t one to bother about overworking. Sure, they might miss her if she worked herself to death, but they would find someone to replace her and life would go on. So what was his play?

“I’m hardly the only one to stay up working,” Ria said simply, letting implications speak for themselves. She hardly had the access to know much about him, but that didn’t mean she hadn’t seen him awake at odd hours when he was at the Academy. And he almost constantly had circles under his eyes, matching hers quite well.

From the corner of her eye, she thought she saw the shadow of a smile spread across his face, but when she looked at him again, it had dissipated. Or it hadn’t even been there to begin with. “Still, you can’t offer the Empire your best if you aren’t well rested.”

Ria couldn’t stand this anymore, why did he keep insisting she rest? Did he not think she was up to the tasks she was given? Did he not think she couldn’t handle herself? Sliding her chair back she stood up and stalked towards him. “I can work just as well without sleep as with it. You’ve observed me, you know this, so stop dodging what you came here to say and just say it!” Ria’s voice lowered as she spoke. She was being impulsive, foolish. He could fling her across the room without even blinking, but she hated people underestimating her. That’s why she worked so hard, to prove that she wasn’t just another commander, to prove that she was worth more than that. When Morgan took a step back in shock, Ria couldn’t help but feel accomplished. If she could intimidate him, no one should doubt her.

“You’re right, I have been watching you. But I know more than most, I know people’s minds. I know your mind. Your doubts, your frustrations, your motivations.”

The words would have sounded intimidating, if it wasn’t for the fact that his tone was oddly calm, he was building up to something, something important. And if he knew her thoughts she had a feeling she knew what it was, and she didn’t want any part of it.

“I don’t know what you are talking about. Now excuse me, I’m going to find a place where I can get some work done.” Turning on her heels, Ria had taken one step forward when he started speaking again. She tried ignoring him, taking one more step, then another, but his voice wouldn’t be ignored. Either he was making her stay, or something inside her wanted to hear his words, no matter what they may be.

“You know exactly what I’m talking about. We may have both been raised by the Empire. But that does not make us loyal to them Tala…Or should I call you Sabine Wren.”

The name echoed through Ria’s head. Her body froze. Fear gripped her heart, or was it something else? Sabine Wren. She hadn’t heard her given name in years. It had been locked away in the back of her mind, part of a life that wasn’t hers anymore. But it did bring back memories, of a time when she hadn’t been needlessly bent on working herself to exhaustion day after day. Of a time when she was more than just a piece in the Empire’s game.

As the shock wore off, a mixture of fear and anger overwhelmed Ria and she turned to face Morgan. “That’s not my name anymore. And you know as well as I do that working for the Empire is the only way to live anymore. So, if you would, please get out of my office, I have work to finish.”

The wall hiding his expression was gone, if she looked hard enough she might have seen the slightest bit of disappointment. But if it was real, it disappeared in a moment. “Of course Tala,” he said, but then his eyes flickered around as if he was looking for some invisible enemy.

It didn’t take more than a second for Ria to understand why he suddenly looked apprehensive. Every room in this building would be monitored, it was what the Empire did. And his words could be seen as suspicious. Even a sith was not above the Empire’s reign. And in that moment, Ria did something she wouldn’t have ever thought to do before – help someone else. “Thank you. And Morgan, good luck on finding any defectors. Your strategy is quite effective.”

Morgan’s emotional wall had definitely crumbled now, or he wasn’t even trying anymore. The corner of his lip lifted and he nodded, a simple gesture, but the look in his eyes was unmistakable – gratitude. “Until next time Commander.”

Next time, there would always be a next time. There always had been, it had been implied before, but now he was outright saying it, another way of expressing his thanks perhaps. “Until next time. And Morgan, that other name is not to ever be spoken again, understood?”

“Understood,” he said, his smile staying on his lips for a moment before disappearing from sight as his walls went back up and he walked out of the room.

Ria stared at the door as it slid closed, then she let out a breath. This evening had turned out much differently than she had planned. She didn’t know what Morgan’s game had been, why had had said what he did, but his words had affected her. Maybe her doubts had always been there, but now there was someone else who might share them. Not that either would act upon them. To do so would be suicide. And even if she didn’t approve of all of their ways, Ria knew the Empire was the only way to survive. However, knowing someone else was out there that wasn’t blindly loyal was…comforting. As she thought about it, Ria couldn’t help but feel a little less reluctant about her next encounter with Morgan. And maybe, just maybe, next time they could truly speak their thoughts freely, without every word being recorded.


End file.
